A wide variety of service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, provide broadband communication services, such as television programming services. Additionally, many customers utilize digital video recording (DVR) devices to record live linear broadcast content for subsequent viewing. Generally, a customer is only able to view recorded content items on the particular devices that are connected to the recording devices where the content items are stored, such as a DVR.